<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I wake up by Boredathome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480667">When I wake up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredathome/pseuds/Boredathome'>Boredathome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Happy Ending, M/M, Seriously read the latest chapter, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredathome/pseuds/Boredathome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami wakes up in hospital injured, dazed and with a single person on his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I wake up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on what I think might happen when Asami wakes up, constructive criticisms are very welcome! If you haven't yet read the latest chapter make sure to catch up with the plot as major spoilers ahead! You had been warned. :D </p><p>DISCLAIMER: The Finder series and all recognizable characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aki's face is mere inches from him, his lovely, beautiful hazel eyes are shining with tears, crying. If only his arms would obey he'd wipe all those tears, but they remand laying limply by his side as his mind is slowly slipping into unconsciousness. For a smart man, he was such a fool, why did he kept his feelings hidden, and now its too late, he's dying in his lovers arms. His body too weak to move, to protect his kitten from enemies surrounding them. No he deserves to know, he forced his mind to work just for a little longer, Asami looked into those wonderful hazel eyes, eyes of the only one he ever loved<br/>
"I LOVE YOU!"<br/>
Akihito somehow look surprised, as if his silly boy never known.<br/>
He felt the floor vibrate from the recent explosion and slowly as if in slow motion it began to crumble under their bodies, but his consciousness was quickly fading, blackness void overwhelming his vision, taking him far, far away into the depths of the abyss. His only prayer as his eyes closed was that somehow, in someway Akihito had survived this fall.</p><p>-Few Months Later -<br/>
*Beeb Beeb Beeb*</p><p>Asami wakes up to the steady rhythmic noises of his heart monitor. His vision is blurry as his eyes slowly readjust and focus. Taking a deep breath he blinks a few times, his golden eyes roam around the room trying to catch his bearings, recognizing the snake logo on napkins laying on the coffee table along with the name 'Canossa Hospital' he breathes a little easier noticing that he currently in Hong Kong, Fei Long domain. At least that means his enemies didn't get to him first, then again he's quite certain that if that were the case he would most likely wouldn't be waking up in the hospital, if he were to wake up at all.<br/>
Trying, he slowly sat up, and pressed the red button on the remote to alert the nurses. He's in ICU, so he survived, who would had thought, but where is Aki, his little kitten surly must be up and about by now. The doctor and his guard burst through at the same time. </p><p>''Asami- sama!-" his guard bowed 90' angle.</p><p>''Asami-sama, welcome to the land of the living'' The doctor beat the guard to the greeting  ''My name is Lilla, you are currently in Hong Kong's Canossa Hospital in the ICU''.</p><p>''Thank you doctor" Asami said with a polite smile</p><p>''Let me run some basic tests to make sure that everything is fine'' Taking out her flashlight 'Asami sama please fallow the light, Ok your pupils respond just as they should'' she proceeded to note something down. '' Can you tell me what year it is and can you tell me what's 50-25 is?</p><p>''Its 20xx and the answer is 25."</p><p>''Wonderful looks like your vitals are responding well and your memory is in tact, I must remind you though that this was a close call, you are quite lucky to be alive, the bullets just about missed your heart, and majority of your vital organs and spine however, one of those bullets had pierced your lung causing an internal bleeding which almost killed you. Thankfully we managed to drain the lung of blood and although, and I cannot stress this enough you cannot overexert yourself" she look sternly at him, her eyes sharp and Asami known she meant it "Although you were in a coma for 6 months the damage on your body resulting from the fall had been too great to heal just yet, and as result you need to take things easy''</p><p>"I understand but firstly, doctor do you know where can I find Takaba Akihito? What's his condition?" Although Asami voice did not waver, he was terrified to hear the answer.</p><p>''He was in the same accident as you, he is alive" Asami breathed a relived sigh, the doctor continued with a sad smile ''he is currently in the ICU, 2 rooms down from you, Akihito-kun had experienced severe head trauma and has not awaken yet from his coma, The MRI shows positive predictions and we should expect that the concussion should not affect him mentally or physically, however, this is just a prediction and we won't know for sure until he wakes up'</p><p>Asami heart stopped, it felt ice cold, guilt creeping up on him. He known just known that he should had kept Akihito away from it all, but being away from his kitten especially after he finally got to see him again was physically painful, and now Akihito paid the price, his kitten is in a coma. His fists clenched hard, nails digging into his palms but he didn't care, its his fault, he should had known better and yet he failed to protect his love from harm. </p><p>''Take me to him, I want to see him'' He looked sternly at the doctor, leaving no room for questions or disagreements. </p><p>His guard ran to fetch him a wheelchair, as the doctor agreed but that were the terms, she was strict about that. Asami was rolled into the room, his kitten laying asleep, head bandaged his fierce and passionate eyes hidden, closed. His cheeky smile replaced with a neutral expression, his head bandaged and heart beating steady, Asami's heart broke, for the first time in forever he felt lost, ordering the guard to leave him alone with Aki, he gently grabbed his lovers hand and slowly ran his thumb over it.<br/>
" Akihito, please wake up I need you, I love you, don't you dare leave me" He said quietly "Come on kitten wake up" he whispered " Please, please open your eyes" Asami lifted Akihito's hand and kissed it gently. He sat there there by his bed whispering for a most of the day, not wanting to leave his lovers side for even a second, the doctor popped in to give him his final warning about going to lie down and let his body get some much needed rest when finally, finally Asami got his answer. Akihito's fingers twitched, he was waking up, Asami kept whispering sweet words '' That's right, wake up love, wake up Akihito I'm here, I love you so much''<br/>
Finally, those unfocused hazel eyes popped open, they blinked a few times, and turned his way, they looked even more beautiful than he remembered.<br/>
''Akihito my lov-''</p><p>''I'm sorry sir, but who are you?"</p><p>Those 7 little words felt like a bucket of ice cold water poured onto his head, his heart, no that cannot be. ''Its me, Asami'' his voice wavered ''you were in a coma".</p><p>Akihito stared at Asami, after a short while he slowly reached and cupped Asami face with his palm '' I don't understand. You seem so... familiar, your face, this feeling is so odd, its like I know you yet I don't''</p><p>Lilla rushed in ready to threaten Asami to go to bed one last time, ''Asami sama its time for you to go t--- oh Akihito-kun you are awake how marvelous, let me do a quick check up to make sure that you are well''. Sadly the checkup uncovered an issue the doctors were hoping would not occur.<br/>
"Checkup showed that Akihito suffers from temporary amnesia, it could take months or days for him to re gain memory, Asami-sama you have to be patient and while you can try to remind Akihito -kun about yourself you have to be very careful of his limits'' </p><p>'' Yes doctor, I understand'' Lilla gave them a sad smile and left to tend to other patients. He turned to Akihito </p><p>''Are you feeling well enough to hear me out ?"</p><p>Akihito nodded and Asami despite the stabbing pain in his chest, sat on Aki's bed and slowly went through their relationship the good and bad, how it developed and grew stronger although he choose to skip some more spicy aspects to spare Akihito his blushes, Akihito looked dumbfounded at him '' Wow so me, and you are like together together?" Aki questioned </p><p>''Yes kitten, we are as you put it together together" he smiled </p><p>''Oi quit it with calling me kitten do I look like a damn fluff ball?!" </p><p>Asami looked at Aki "Well when you put it like that,yes you totally do" Asami snickered, until he got hit with a pillow to the face by now a smug looking Akihito</p><p>''Oh kitten now u done it, prepare your self for punishment'' </p><p>''Oh no you don't" Akihito moved back and waved his pointer finger side to side in front of Asami face "Remember? Doc said that you have to go easy on me'' He stuck his tongue at Asami and smiled </p><p>''Oh trust me I am'' Asami winked and slowly brought his face closer to Aki's their lips almost touching, Asami grabbed his kitten and kissed him, slowly pouring all his love into the kiss. For the first time their kiss was not rushed, yet it was passionate, Asami only let him go when they started to run out of air. Asami reopened his eyes, noticing that Aki was staring at him eyes wide seeing into the distance, tears almost spilling over. Asami's heart sank, shit I must had overdid it "Akihito I'm so--"</p><p>''Asami! ... I ... I remember!'' he cried, I remember us, the warehouse, you getting shot, your..., omg you confessed that you love me, you prick' Akihito punched his arm'' do you know how scared I was that you will die there?'' Those tears spilled over "We promised...we promised to the end of the abyss so don't you dare ever die on me bastard''</p><p>Asami wiped his kitten's tears ''I promise, I'm so sorry kitten, I love you so much Akihito''</p><p>''I love you too Ryu" Aki smiled and leaned into another passionate kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>